A Devil's Needs and Another's Desires
by Aglaia Agaue
Summary: Sebastian x Claude Oneshot! Smut. I don't know where I'm going with this… I tried to not use the names Claude and Sebastian so much… But I might have given up xD


It was just a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian was cutting the dead roses deep in the garden. His eyes caught the sun's gaze. "Ohh master. Honestly. Can't you consider your butler's needs for a chance?" He made a quick overlook at the rose bushes. No dead ones to be found. "Now I must tend to my-" Sebastian sensed another around him, but he somehow couldn't know who. "Who's there?" He asked in the most threatening voice he could muster, only to get a chuckle in return.

"Oh Sebastian… Y-You're so adorable." Ciel spoke as he came out from the bushes. The demon could smell the alcohol that filled his breath. "My lord? Who-" Sebastian was cut off by his master's laughter. It sounded a bit psychopathic at the moment. "C'mon. I'm not a child anymore. I'm fucking eighteen and can do whatever the fuck I wish. Now, this is an order. You are to sleep out here tonight. Whether it rains, snows, or even a fire were to occur around you, you shall not leave. Have I made myself clear?"

"Cristal. May I at least-" Once again, he was cut off. "I already told the staff." He pointed down at the ground, "Sit." He ordered as if Sebastian was his dog. An irritated sigh left Sebastian as he lowered himself down to sit. "Stay." Ciel ordered as he walked back to the mansion. "You may walk around the garden and garden only, but only once I leave. Don't bark loudly neither, or else you'll be punished like the dog you are." With that the master remade that laugh that will surely haunt Sebastian.

It had been eight hours since the master had left. Sebastian was just walking around, finding some objects that just entertained him for a short while. "Once again. You're just a simple pet." A voice came up from behind. Sebastian turned to see it was Claude. "What are your reasons to be at my sight?" He asked the other. A smirk made the spider's lips. He whispered into the other's ear sensually, "For you."

"Oh really? The all mighty Claude Faustus came here for the worthless Sebastian Michaelis? Please, do tell why such an idiotic act has been made."

Claude released a more than sensual chuckle, making a slight shiver run up Sebastian's spine. If demons could blush so easily, his face would've been burning. "I came here to attend to your needs, and to my desires."

Needs? Desires? What could they both possibly want that much? "Desires? What could those be? A soul? A bit of spice in our masters'?"

"Well… That is needed, but it's not my top priority. You see. My master and I have a rather, unprofessional relationship, but it only bores me."

"So you've grown tired of your little whore?" Sebastian chuckled, but Claude only stared blandly.

Claude took hold of Sebastian's member through the fabric. "A-Ah! Faustus!" Sebastian took hold onto the other's shoulders, gasping and moaning into the other's ear. Warm air spread into his ears, beautiful sounds soon following him. "Michaelis? Is this how the 'one hell of a butler' should react to a simple touch?" Claude chuckled.

"Y-You manipulating bitch! You've made my needs take control of me. Damn you!"

"You can't damn what's already damned. You should know that Michaelis."

"Oh you flatter me."

His breath hitched as Claude ripped Sebastian's tailcoat. "Oh and that was one of my best tailcoats. I'll have to find another to replace it." Both chuckled at the comment made. "Well Michaelis, I could always hand you one of mine."

"That will be highly inappropriate Faustus. A butler shouldn't hand his items to another."

"What would be highly inappropriate is the sin we're about to make."

Sebastian chuckled sensually at the thought. A night of sin under the stars. Red roses glowing slightly in the moonlight, being powered by the moans that they'd both make. Claude began to nibble on the other's ear, his warm tongue slowly creeping into it. "Mmm.. You better make this worth my time."

"Oh but please don't be so harsh while you critique me. I might be a bit unprepared."

"My apologies but that won't be possible, for my critiques are based on only the truth."

"Then as punishment. I'll make you scream." Sebastian was pushed onto a bench that was coincidentally placed behind him. They both could only smirk. Sebastian rolled his pointer finger, making a 'come here' statement to it. Claude gladly accepted and bent over the other. Sensitivity filled each other's skin. Any touch, and they'd be on the edge.

"May I?" Sebastian played with the buttons of Claude's tailcoat. Smirking but yet having an innocence to the tone and action.

"You may." Claude chuckled, expecting the other to rip it apart. To his surprise, he did not. He skillfully unbuttoned the coat as quickly as he could without breaking it. Siding them down his shoulders and throwing them onto the ground carelessly. The vest was taken off the same way. Claude leaned closer to Sebastian's face, lips only a few centimeters apart. "If you tell this to anyone or thing, I swear I'll kill you."

Claude's fingers ran up the other's jaw, lips lowered and met. Sebastian's hands caressed the sides of the other's face. Both moaned as their tongues met, beginning to fight for dominance. Sebastian then caved in and let Claude lead. His somewhat long tongue explored the other's mouth. Then, the tongue was being sucked, followed by a few bobs of the head. Claude groaned as his erection began to grow and so did Sebastian's.

"Ahh.." Sebastian groaned as Claude's hips began to grind his. Erections being rubbed by each other. Both parties' moans grew. "C-Claude.." Hips stopped. For the first time, his name was called by another that wasn't his master. Buttons began to unbutton again. Sebastian took off his vest, it began to feel a bit to warm. Once the vest was thrown to the floor, Claude's shirt was being unbuttoned. A kiss being laid over the uncovered skin. "There's no need to be gentle with me." Claude chuckled. Demons aren't gentle at all while having sex with each other.

Shirt taken off, Claude began to unbutton the other's. His neck began to be bitten on by Sebastian, who was searching for that one spot. Once he had found it, Claude's breath hitched, followed by a loud groan. Sebastian's shirt was ripped apart. He bit into that spot under his jaw harsher and harsher, one time even drawing out blood, which was then sucked on. Pulling away, Sebastian admired the purple bruise that surrounded the bite. Two droplets of blood drawing out.

"If you tell anyone that I'm letting you top me I'll kill you as well." This made Claude chuckle as he began to take of the other's pants. He frowned as he saw that there were undergarments in his way. "Why the undergarments?"

"It's part of a butler's attire."

"I don't use any."

"And that's why I'm the better butler."

Claude chuckled, "Oh but who will be the better lover?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go on and show me."

"As you wish." Claude's tongue licked his abdomen earning a moan from the other. Sebastian's stroked Claude's hair as he pulled his pants down, followed by the undergarments. "Hmm.. You've impressed me." He said as he saw the erection before him. "And why is that? Too small?"

"The largest I've seen… With the exception of not including mine of course."

"Mmm… Now you've left me with just an image."

"Patience Michaelis. The time will come." He was about to take a taste of the pre-come on the other's groin before a yank of the hair stopped him.

"M-nn.. Turn."

"What the hell are you-" The question was cut short as Sebastian yanked on Claude's hair, earning a pleasurable groan from him. He turned under him, both of their hips facing each other's face. "Now couldn't you've just said so- AHHH!" Sebastian had unbuttoned and unzipped Claude's pants, enough for his member to pop out and he began to lick and suck on it.

"Michaelis… Ahh what- what a sinful tongue you have…" Claude moaned. His back arched as his groin was being sucked on. He couldn't manage to even pay attention to the others' with his mouth, since the moans kept getting louder and louder by the second, giving him no room to attend. "Mmm- ahhh!" He shouted as Sebastian's head bobbed on his erection. Claude took a deep breath and began to suck on the other's dripping erection, tasting the pre-come. Both hummed at the pleasure that they were giving each other as a few footsteps walked by. They didn't have the care to stop, they just continued with their ministrations.

"S-Sebas…" Un matched eyes grew wide at the sight he was given. "C-Claude?... T-The hell…?"

Both chuckled and looked at the young boy. They're eyes glowing with lust. "Yes young master? Is there anything you need?"

The boy was shocked but did nothing to show it. He decided to play good-cop for now. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, the strawberry pie, or even something else. "You could've walked up to your chamber."

The other chuckled more and reached for his tailcoat. "You ordered me not to my lord."

"Well, I don't want the other's to see you. So let tonight be the exception of me letting you off the hook. Now don't be loud."

"Thank you for letting your butler off the hook for me." Claude spoke.

"Now go. You two discuss me." Ciel turned his heal and was soon into his own chamber. Locking the door. They on the other hand remained in the garden. Claude was sitting on Sebastian's lap. Legs wrapped around him. "So, what did the all mighty Faustus do?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked teasingly, knowing that he had done something.

"Do you actually think I believe that my master came to the conclusion of 'letting me off the hook' without something manipulating him?"

"Well I have my tricks." Claude smiled and laid a kiss on Sebastian's slips. Sebastian returned the favor. Arms wrapping around each other. Sebastian stood up and took the clothes off the ground, taking them both to his bedroom. Doors closed and locked, without being heard or spotted.

Sebastian sat Claude on his dresser, pinning him against the mirror that the dresser came with. Both chuckled as the glass cracked by the strong at quick movement. The air became heavy for both, filled with passion and lust. As quick as time, a little ray of light could be seen from their hearts. For both, it pumped quickly. Yes, with excitement, lust, and desire. But also with a little bit of hope and love.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to push me onto the bed, set a few marks here and there, and shove yourself deep inside me?" Sebastian asked with a grin, playing with Claude's glasses that still was on the owner's face.

Claude took them off sensually and chuckled darkly. In a blink of an eye, Claude was on top of Sebastian on the bed. Passionate kisses were laid on Sebastian's neck, finding that perfect spot, making the butler moan. Tangling his hands into the other's hair, his breath became rugged, and he could swear that the faint color of pink colored his cheeks. His abuse lips were parted as he moaned and gasped for breath, since Claude had begun to bite and suck into the overly sensitive flesh. Of course, as demons do, leaving as much marks as he could, even making a few drops of blood run down into his taste buds.

"Now, be a good boy and spread open for me." Claude ordered in the most sensual of tones, making the pale pink cheeks burn more as he followed it. The sight Sebastian made was breathtaking to the other. "Are you blushing Michaelis? No no no… This won't do.."

"What the hell are you talking abou- AHHH SHIT!" His ass was penetrated by Claude's shaft with the most force. Since it was made without any preparation at all, it brought a stinging pain, but of course, Sebastian loved the feeling of it. Quick and hard thrust were made, sending both to the edge quickly. "C-C-Clau-ahh-mn.."

"Sebastian…" He moaned as he brought his face closer to his. Sebastian couldn't help it anymore. Lips crashed into a deep and passionate kiss, lips, then followed by tongues, danced together. Loud music came from both each other and the creaking old bed shifting with each thrust. Claude was searching for something when Sebastian suddenly screamed in pleasure, "FUCK CLAUDE! AHHH MORE!"

Claude chuckled, "Yes my lord." He repeatedly abused of that spot. Sebastian's walls clenched, as he was reaching his end. Claude quickly took hold of Sebastian's member and began to pump it in time with the trusts, which were now at a speed that was considered unhuman. "CLAUDE! I-I'm so-AHHH!"

Before he could even continue, a white goo spread onto Claude's hands, followed by another burst of come in Sebastian. Both riding out of their orgasms, panting and trying to keep looking at each other, a soft kiss was placed on Claude's collar bone. "Mmm" He moaned as he liked Sebastian's residue of his hands. The taste of him was quickly turning addicting and it soon might become an issue. A few minutes of silence and soft kisses being placed over each other made the air turn from lustful to loving. "Sebastian?"

"Shhh…" The other replied, wrapping his arms around the other. "Sleep with me." He ordered, almost sounding like a question of some kind.

"Now of course." Claude shifted, lying next to Sebastian, putting his chin above the other's head. "Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up, a smile upon his face. "Yes Claude?"

"Us demons, at least not my kind, we don't sleep willingly with just anyone. I might be afraid to tell you that you are mine and mine alone."

"Mmm, well… Will I still be the better butler?"

"Surely, but not the better lover."

"I can arrange that."


End file.
